


When in Barcelona...

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Meddling, Porn With Plot, Post Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Pre Episode: s02e02 Tooth and Claw, Sonic Screwdriver, barcelona, how do you science?, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor finally gets the chance to take Rose to Barcelona, where the dogs with no noses reside, but they land during the sun festival, and Rose has chosen the most offensive outfit in the entire TARDIS to wear, but the Doctor fixed it...or at least tried.<br/>Unfortunately, there is a mishap, which leads to revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Barcelona...

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is all thanks to PinchthePrincess on tumblr. I saw this: http://pinchtheprincess.tumblr.com/post/102830408292
> 
>  
> 
> a horrible picture of Billie (she's hot, the dress is not) and we started brainstorming.  
> recently i've just been writing so much smut lately...i don't know why.
> 
> well...i think it's because i am cautious to keep my gracepoint au clean..ish, for now.
> 
> and also i'm sorry for all my pseudo science/pointless plot in a clear episode of porn but i literally can't help myself. this is also just my vision of Barcelona the planet, i know there are numerous other, (possibly better) visions of it.

“I’m ready Doctor! Where are we going today?”

The Doctor looked up from the console view screen at the sound of Rose’s voice, and turned to beam at her, only to have the expression freeze in a horrid caricature on his face, surely looking as if he was a clown or something as equally plastic.

“Doctor?”

“Uh…Rose. Where did you get that dress?”

She pouted and twirled for him, flipping her slightly curled newish blonde bob at him,

“The wardrobe room of course. What’s wrong?”

To say the Doctor’s expression was now a grimace approaching the look one wore while in severe pain would have been an understatement.

Rose was always the vision of loveliness, in the Doctor’s humble opinion that he had only voiced once and with conditions, but that dress that clung perfectly to her chest and waist before flaring off to reveal her toned legs and sandal clad feet was hideous.

Black lace framed the edges and straps and dipped down very far to reveal mouthwatering amounts of cleavage, before then shifting to a red background with various flowers printed on it.

He couldn’t quite pin down what he didn’t like about it.

“Uh…”

Rose frowned,

“Well if it’s that bad, I guess I could go change…”

She turned around, and he saw her shoulders fall as she walked, so he did the first thing that popped into his head.

“Wait! Rose, I’ve a sonic setting for fabric. It’ll shift the spectrum just a tidge, and you’ll be perfect.”

Rose spun around to face him in a twin heartbeat’s of a moment, a slow smile forming on her face again,

“You can do that?”

The Doctor snorted,

“Of course.”

Rose held up her arms slightly, and gave him a mock model pose,

“Have at it then Doctor. Make me…perfect was it?”

The Doctor wasn’t blushing, not at all. He had basic control over his blood flow in his body. Most of the time.

“Hold still.”

He didn’t realize, but he stuck his tongue between his teeth as he focused, aiming the blue light directly at the waist of her dress, expecting to see the colors bloom and shift before their eyes.

Rose stood patiently and the buzzing of the sonic went on nearly a full thirty seconds with no results.

“Anything?”

The Doctor frowned, pulled the sonic towards him, tapped gently on the side, and tried again.

Still nothing.

“Er…”

“Well I guess we can just stay in, if you think we’ll be blinding any aliens with my dress.”

The Doctor shook his head,

“Nonsense! I wore a terribly long scarf with those same colors…no one ever complained.”

Rose tugged at the hem on one side, looking nervous,

“Then what is it about this that bothers you?”

The Doctor swallowed. What a pickle.

“Uh…”

“Oh wait! Is it because you thought the TARDIS turned your scarf into this dress? No wonder! I promise if there’s anything of yours that I accidentally find and wear, I will be very careful with it.”

She stepped towards him, took his hand and squeezed it gently, gazing up at him with her eyes wide, and a silent plea for forgiveness in them.

His mouth gaped open at the mere fact she’d concocted such a brilliant excuse to explain his mad actions, and he got a bit lost in thought for a moment, remembering the kiss, and thinking how easy it would be to delay their plans, just to try it out once more.

To kiss Rose Tyler with no crazy possessive skin flap, no deadly vortex needing to be extracted…that was a blissful thought.

“How did you know?”

Rose shrugged,

“Just a feeling.”

“Well Rose Tyler, I’ve a feeling you may love the next planet we visit.”

Rose bit her lip and grinned,

“What is it?”

“Barcelona! It’s long overdue for a check in from me.”

Rose beamed at him, and he felt his hearts flutter a bit again.

***

The arrival on the planet was easy enough, the TARDIS having guided them down and picked the perfect spot to land.

They stepped outside into a shimmering sunrise, and there were long golden robe clad figures everywhere, all looking towards said sunrise.

“What’s going on?”

Rose found herself asking the Doctor, only half sure he’d know the answer. Then again, it was the Doctor. Even if he didn’t know, she suspected he’d make something up.

She held his hand tightly as he guided them throughout the clusters of people, and was thankful that she’d picked a sleeveless dress, the weather was quite warm.

“It’s the annual sun worship festival. The dogs with no noses are likely still asleep at this hour, so we may need to stick around for a while.”

He grinned down at her, and she nodded,

“But what’s it for? A yearly celebration of the sun? Back home, we pretty much take it for granted.”

The Doctor shrugged,

“Good thing and bad thing if you ask me. But here, on Barcelona, they just resuscitated their sun star. It was on its last legs, and a helpful stranger came along and restarted it.”

Rose suddenly had a sneaking suspicion she knew who that stranger was. The suspicion was confirmed as several of the figures caught sight of them exiting a tall blue box, and began to exclaim,

“Doctor!”

He gave a little wave and actually looked a bit embarrassed.

“Hello.”

“Welcome back Doctor. You are an honored guest of Barcelona. Please, come greet the minister, he will be delighted to see you again. It’s been two full cycles since we’ve seen you. You’ve changed a bit. Gotten younger. You must share your secrets.”

The Doctor ducked his head,

“Oh well, mysterious strangers must have some secrets eh? This is Rose, she’s my ah…companion.”

“A golden Rose. Lovely to meet any friend of the Doctor’s.”

The closest golden robed figure took her hand, and she was startled at the warmth of their touch.

“Hello.”

“Rose, the peoples here are very focused on their worship of celestial bodies. Imagine if you will, that we’re in Egypt, before they realize the weather can’t be controlled.”

The Doctor whispered to her, as they walked closer to the large stone structure ahead of the group, gleaming here and there with specks that caught the sun’s light.

“What do they think about your ship?”

Rose asked him, but before he could answer, they were ushered inside the double doors, where a man with an equally golden robe, albeit much brighter and longer was sitting atop a semi throne. No perhaps it was a real throne.

“Is this Barcelona’s king or something?”

The Doctor shook his head, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted,

“Doctor! No secrets from the emperor please. Come shake my hand. It’s been far too long. You’ve grown younger while I’ve gotten greyer.”

Rose gulped, and the Doctor moved forward to greet the man, letting go of her hand, and leaving her feeling suddenly a bit exposed, standing in the middle of a strange place.

Unfortunately things only grew worse, for when she reached to fidget with the hem of her dress, her fingers just met skin.

She looked down, and was horrified to find the horribly ugly red dress had completely vanished, and if the slight dusting of power around her feet was any indication, it had spontaneously dissolved.

“Doctor!”

***

The Doctor had just taken the emperor’s hand, and shaken it twice when he heard Rose’s cry. The man before him glanced back to where Rose was likely standing, and his mouth fell open.

“Doctor, what is this?”

The Doctor gulped and turned around to see what Rose needed, but was met with the sight of far more bare creamy skin than he ever dreamed of…well okay sometimes he dreamed of it…but not like this.

Rose stood in just her sandals and a skimpy pair of black lace knickers that echoed the original color of edging on her dress.

But there was nothing else covering her.

“Uh…”

His great gob failed him, and the emperor was seconds from getting the wrong idea.

“You’ve brought me a present. You shouldn’t have.”

Make that the wrong idea had already come and gone.

“Uh, no actually. She’s with me.”

“DOCTOR!”

Rose was now clutching her arms to her chest, and trying to shrink and hide as much as she could, and all the Doctor could do was really stare at her, and look completely useless whilst hoping the emperor wouldn’t press his luck. Then he’d have to get a bit unfriendly, and that wouldn’t bode well.

“She’s a vision. Nearly as beautiful as the sun herself…”

The emperor was now on his feet, and pushing past the Doctor, no doubt prepared to touch Rose’s hair and see just how closely it resembled the sun’s rays.

“Uh, aren’t you still married, your highness?”

The Doctor’s voice came out in a bit of a squeak, and he saw Rose’s eyes widen with every step the man grew closer.

“Sure. But it’s been many cycles since we fell out of love. She wouldn’t mind if I were to take another bride. One as lovely as her would be adored and respected by the whole continent. They’d worship her. As would I.”

The Doctor was stunned to see Rose looked almost flattered for a moment, before returning to simply being annoyed at one person, namely him.

“Uh, unfortunately she’s already with me…so that wouldn’t be possible. We only came to see the sunrise, and now it’s done and high in the sky, so we’d better be going.”

“You think?”

Rose snapped at him, and he winced, jumping forward to snatch a spare golden cloak from the nearest object that resembled a coat rack.

He tossed it at Rose, who caught it at once, but not without flashing her bare chest once more at the room. The Doctor was embarrassed to say he might have done it on purpose.

“Great to see you as always your highness.”

The emperor frowned in confusion, but seemed placated as the Doctor placed an overprotective arm around Rose and began to run-walk them out of the temple.

“Back to the TARDIS yeah?”

“You think!?”

Rose was angry with him.

***

Besides being mortified beyond belief, Rose was quite a bit annoyed. She’d worn the black knickers for the Doctor to see yes, but she’d never thought it would happen in such a manner.

The dress had completely vanished and she’d barely had time to cover herself.

“You better explain what the bloody hell just happened Doctor.”

The Doctor was dancing around the console, seemingly trying to avoid her and get them as far away from Barcelona as possible at once.

“We-e-ell…”

“No well about it. What did you do with your sonic? You soniced it right off me! Couldn’t you have warned me? You didn’t change the pattern, you destroyed the fabric.”

The Doctor finally came to a standstill, several feet away from where she sat curled up on the jumpseat, clinging to the golden robe that covered her like it was a lifeline. He tugged on his right ear and reached around to rub his neck, looking thoroughly sheepish.

Good. He deserved to feel that.

Why did she suddenly want to know what he thought about her knickers?

Oh yeah. It was probably the fact they were now alone, and she was still half naked, well, more than half, only hiding behind a robe.

“I didn’t actually know that could happen. I thought something went wrong with the coloring…I had no idea it had begun a resonation pattern in the fabric.”

Rose frowned,

“Wait…resonatiating…I remember that. You tried to resonate concrete back in London, 1941. You’re telling me there’s a setting to do that to fabric too?”

To say she wanted to roll her eyes at him was an understatement.

The Doctor looked thoughtful.

“You remember that?”

Rose sighed,

“Of course I do. That was the night of our first dance. How could I forget?”

The Doctor gulped,

“Right. So second date, dancing, indecent exposure…is this what normal couples do then?”

Rose’s eyes widened and her mouth went dry.

“What?”

“Forget it…I need to go check on something, uh, under the console.”

Rose jumped up from the jump seat, ignoring the irony, and threw off the robe, grabbing the Doctor’s attention immediately,

“No you don’t. No swanning off. You just said something about us being a couple…but I don’t recall ever having actually kissed you Doctor.”

She licked her lips, and stepped closer to him, wondering if it was the simple fact he’d gotten rid of her dress by accident or simply something in the air that was making her bold. His eyes widened, and they dropped almost at once to gaze at her breasts, before making a lazy journey back up to her face.

“Well?”

The Doctor swallowed, and she watched the movement of his throat, before he was meeting her halfway, arms swinging around her to bring her in, and he leaned down to capture her lips with his.

***

The kiss was messy, and frantic, and probably a bit less refined that he would have liked for their first…but then again, it wasn’t.

It was number three in reality, but number one for them.

The feel of so much bare skin under his tactile fingertips was about to drive the Doctor insane. If she stopped, if she changed her mind, he was sure he might die and regenerate again in that instant.

“Rose?”

He pulled back to let her catch her breath, and to take a quick glance back down at her, to ensure he wasn’t completely dreaming.

Rose caught him, and her hands slipped up to tug at his tie and fiddle with his collar.

“You’re overdressed Doctor…care to help me remedy that?”

“Guh…”

Was the only sound that left his mouth, before she was kissing him again, fierce enough to probably bruise her own lips in the process, as her nimble fingers were undoing his tie and throwing it aside, before getting to work on the buttons of his vest and shirt.

“You are so good at this…”

He mumbled against her mouth, and she smiled,

“I’ve been planning a million different ways to get you undressed, and here you had to cheat with me.”

The Doctor gulped,

“Well, there’s still one thing left.”

His hand traced over her bare hip and a single finger dipped down to slide between her skin and the scrap of lace.

Rose flushed and shifted against him, feeling the slight hitch in his breath,

“I think you’re right Doctor. So do you want this quick and fast over the jump seat or should we relocate?”

“Uh…”

The Doctor wasn’t quite sure what the TARDIS would have to say about them debauching her console room, so when the lights flashed down a certain hallway, he took the hint.

“C’mon.”

The Doctor snagged Rose’s hand that was currently attempting to work its way into his trousers and tugged her in the direction of his bedroom.

***

Rose could hardly waste time looking around the Doctor’s bedroom when he was still several layers from being naked, but she had to admire the fact his sheets matched the outside of the ship.

“Nice.”

He took her by surprise, nipping at her bare neck and trailing kisses up to her ear as she stood still staring at his four poster.

“Aha…don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”

She spun around and forcibly ripped his vest off, hearing the faint sounds of scattering buttons, and ignoring the pout on his delicious kiss pinked lips.

“I liked that one.”

Rose shrugged,

“There’s only about two dozen others in the wardrobe room. Which you would know if you visited it more often.”

She cocked a brow at him, and then commenced undressing him.

It wasn’t until she’d arrived at the problem of his brown trousers that she felt a stab of nerves hit her. They’d never progressed beyond the hand holding stage, with scattered hugs and now kisses.

Was he exactly the same…down there…as any other bloke?

“What’s wrong?”

The Doctor asked her, hands having resumed their previous positions on her hips, thumbs rubbing gentle circles into her skin.

“I uh, I wanted to make sure there’s nothing you would object to.”

The Doctor looked confused.

“I don’t understand…”

“Are you, uh, can we, that is…”

His eyebrows shot up as understanding dawned on his face.

“Oh! Yes of course…intercourse rather. Anything you like, I’m sure I’ll enjoy.”

He grinned like an idiot at her, and she burst into giggles.

“That’s not what I was trying to say…I mean. Is it the same sort of equipment down there?”

The Doctor gulped,

“I don’t know! I haven’t really taken it for a test drive or anything. Still rather new at all of this.”

Rose’s jaw dropped,

“You’ve never touched yourself?”

The Doctor blushed a deep red, and Rose felt a little guilty,

“We-e-ell, there have been times when I came close…er…but I never got that far.”

Rose licked her lips,

“So just things that teased you, you teased yourself a bit?”

Her palm slid down past the waistband of his trousers and palmed him gently, and the groan that escaped his lips was a thing of beauty and a sound that should be illegal, Rose declared to the universe mentally.

“Yes…exactly.”

“Oh Doctor, I’m going to show you the stars tonight.”

The Doctor was probably on the verge of objecting to such a cheesy pickup line, when clearly no picking up was needed, but then Rose dropped to her knees, obliged by the soft cushy carpet, and quickly undid the button and lowered the zipper fly, letting the Doctor’s impressive erection spring free, only barely concealed from view by navy boxers.

“Really?”

His voice was a squeak once again, and Rose smiled wickedly.

“Oh yes.”

***

Rose was on her knees, preparing to touch him, for real. The Doctor could scarcely believe it was all happening.

Too good to be true.

The words sprung to mind unbidden, as his extremely hard cock sprung free as well, and the cool chill of his bedroom air did nothing to temper the fire that was burning its way down his spine.

Then she was touching him, and her mouth was doing something he’d only read about…okay maybe researched a bit.

“Rose…”

His hand shot out to press her closer at once, but it wasn’t until her blonde curls were tangled around his fingers that he realized he shouldn’t have done that.

But she didn’t say a word.

Well, she couldn’t.

Then she did something with her tongue, and his knees actually began to approach the consistency of jello.

Jello was something utterly delicious and still mind boggling. He’d love to see Rose covered in wobbly bits of dessert…then drizzled with chocolate, that he could lick off of every inch of skin.

His wanderings only lasted a moment, before Rose pulled away, her hands still working him nearly as well as her mouth and she was speaking.

“Guh…what?”

“I said do you mind if I experiment? Since this is all new for you?”

The Doctor could only nod, and Rose leaned in again, kissing up and down his length, before engulfing the tip in her mouth again, and then he felt the gentle scrape of her teeth. It was only for a second but it nearly drove him over the edge.

“Whoa!”

His hand tightened in her hair, just enough to stop her, but not enough to hurt, and she looked up at him, confused.

“Too much?”

He shook his head, and prayed she couldn’t see how he was shaking, holding himself back from letting her continue.

“No Rose. You’re perfect. But I would really love to be inside you when I…uh…”

Rose beamed up at him,

“Okay. I understand it probably feels better.”

The Doctor tilted his head and felt his neck pop slightly,

“That’s debatable. Anywhere you touch me feels pretty good. That’s how sensitive I am…to you.”

Rose got up slowly and in the process shucked off her knickers.

“Yeah?”

“Y-e-a-h…”

He could only breathe out his reply, and follow her wordlessly as she led him to his bed, and he barely remembered to step out of his trousers before he tripped.

***

Rose knew her heartbeat was surely easily heard by someone with superior time lord senses and she was preparing for the Doctor to tell her not to be nervous…that it was just the next logical step. But she was also practically vibrating with need for him.

She’d been soaked just standing there letting him kiss her in the console room, and now after having nearly given him his first blow job, which had been a resounding success judging by the state of her mussed curls, she was ready to jump him.

But she was patient. She could be, for a little longer.

She let him get situated on the bed, _before_ she pounced.

He gave a little noise of surprise, before he relaxed slightly under her touch and the weight of her body. She kissed little paths up and down his collarbone, stopping to nibble the one spot she’d always fantasized about, in the last body he had, and the new one.

It made him whimper and groan just like she’d dreamt it would.

“Care to fuck me Doctor?”

She whispered right against his ear, before biting the lobe he so often tugged on, as if needing a mini anchor to keep him grounded.

His shivered underneath her, and thrust himself just shy of her entrance.

If he was throbbing with need like her, then she wouldn’t make either of them wait any longer.

She sat back a little and grasped him in her hand, stroking his truly beautiful cock, and spreading the weeping fluid from the tip down the shaft. Not that she needed any extra lubrication.

“Rose?”

His voice was so soft she almost missed it, if he’d not spoken her name, she’d thought she imagined it.

“What?”

“I uh, I can’t get you pregnant, if you wondered.”

Rose paused in her motions, and his breathing slowed,

“Oh…that’s fine. Good.”

“Unless you want it. Unless we’ve bonded.”

Rose glanced down at his cock, still in hand, and reached out to take one of his hands, guiding it to her aching center,

“Bonded, like this?”

The Doctor shook his head, even as he groaned at the feel of her.

“It’s a mental thing. My people were touch telepaths. Once bonded, they could decide when or when not to truly…mate.”

Rose smiled, and leaned down to kiss him, before pulling back slightly to look him right in the eye,

“Someday then. Not never.”

The Doctor gulped,

“Would you want that?”

Rose giggled,

“You’re killing the mood here a bit mister. Let’s not talk about babies until we’ve actually done the deed. What if you’re horrible?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened,

“Is that a challenge?”

Rose pretended to think about it, but before she could snark back, he’d flipped them, and was halfway inside her.

She gasped in surprise, and then bit her lip at the intensity in his gaze.

“I think I win.”

“Ohhh yes Doctor. You win all the awards. Smoothest move for a virgin. And not bad for someone who’s nearly 1000.”

He growled a bit at that, but it only turned her on more.

Slow languid thrusts rapidly lost focus and began to escalate to frantic meetings of hips.

Rose was stretching and straining, doing the last thing she knew she should have, searching out her orgasm.

The Doctor wasn’t a completely unobservant twit, at least in that moment, and he cupped her face with one hand, kissing her deeply, as his other sought out the place she’d guided him to moments before.

A long finger traced right over the connection where their bodies met, and pressed firmly.

Rose’s gasp was swallowed by the Doctors mouth, and what seemed like seconds later, a groan escaped them both as he followed her over into the abyss.

He collapsed on top of her slightly, catching himself weakly on his elbows to avoid crushing her, and Rose practically dissolved into giggles.

“Something funny?”

The Doctor may have sounded hurt, but the wide grin on his face betrayed him.

“Hilarious. I was just thinking, I should have had you sonic me ages ago.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her,

“Did you just turn my tool into a sexual euphemism?”

Rose bit her lip, and shrugged,

“Maybe.”

“That’s why I love you.”

Rose’s eyes widened, and the Doctor even looked a bit shocked. He pulled out of her gently and rolled off to lay at her side, staring at the ceiling and awaiting her reply.

She could tell he was nervous by the rapidity of his chest lifting and falling, so she endeavored to end the mystery.

Her hand snaked over to grab one of his and she laced their fingers together,

“I love you too Doctor.”

He swallowed and looked over at her,

“So can we do it again?”

Rose glanced down at his superior time lord body and was half amused and half surprised to see he was already hard again.

“Uh…sure. But this time I want to be on top.”

She heard no arguments from the Doctor when she pounced on him that time.

***

**END**

 


End file.
